


[podfic] the fast lane

by zamothac



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e03 Gridlock, Gridlock AU, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamothac/pseuds/zamothac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gridlock AU. Imagine that Amy and Rory are a newlywed couple taking the Motorway to a fresh start elsewhere. Imagine that Eleven is a human traveller seeking out new adventures. Now imagine that it's the year five billion in New New York, and that the Motorway they are travelling on is about to be sealed off for twenty three years."</p><p>podfic of gruhukens's 'the fast lane'!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the fast lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gruhukens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gruhukens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the fast lane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231861) by [gruhukens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gruhukens/pseuds/gruhukens). 



> original author's notes: "i feel like this au absolutely needs some kind of explanation
> 
> i have literally always wanted to do a gridlock au, not only because it is one of my favourite episodes ever but because i feel like there is so much to explore character-wise that didn't make it into the episode, prob. b/c of time constraints. how did people and relationships change and evolve in such a tiny space for such a long time? how deep are the repercussions of realising they might never see the surface again?? how does day to day life even work below the ground???
> 
> making this a weird kind of in-verse au did complicate things a little, doctor-wise, so in terms of eleven's role in this fic, just consider him human, with a human past. completely unaffiliated with the time lord we know and love - who keeps his canon role in the episode's narrative - in all but personality.
> 
> this fic owes its tone to hozier's take me to church, which has been on loop for about three days now and is literally playing as i type this sentence.
> 
> as always, if none of this makes sense and you'd like clarifications or if you think this needs warnings, please do not hesitate to contact me."
> 
> intro/outro music used is hozier's 'take me to church'.

[crossposted on tumblr](http://eleventhdcctor.tumblr.com/post/88253051142/the-fast-lane-a-doctor-who-eleven-amy-rory-fic)

[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/r4mijkch3v12ph2/%5Bpodfic%5D_the_fast_lane.mp3)

00:42:10 || mp3 || 38.61 MB 


End file.
